


I love you, not "somebody better"

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, a teeny tiny thing from a tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"incredibly-cold says: Boba is super enthusiastic about everything that he likes. When he's interested in something, he's so interested that it's all he thinks about. The other side of that is that once he loses interest, he hardly even thinks about it again. That's one of the things that scared Vader the most when they started dating. He was afraid that after a few weeks Boba would stop caring about him and just fade away to being cold and uncaring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, not "somebody better"

"Boba is super enthusiastic about everything that he likes. When he's interested in something, he's so interested that it's all he thinks about. The other side of that is that once he loses interest, he hardly even thinks about it again. That's one of the things that scared Vader the most when they started dating. He was afraid that after a few weeks Boba would stop caring about him and just fade away to being cold and uncaring."

* * *

 

Of course, that never happens, because Boba doesn’t just like Vader. He’s loved so few people but when he loves he’s entirely devoted, willing to lay down his life to keep them safe.

Boba doesn’t say “I love you” a lot, though. It’s not something that comes naturally to him, and when he finally says it the first time it’s after a battle, he and Vader are both beat to shit, they’d barely won, and as he takes off the layers of armor he looks over his shoulder and says it like it’s the most casual thing in the world.

Vader is blown away, he’d honestly never expected to hear those words from Boba, not with the way he is. Boba deserves someone else, someone better. Someone who wasn’t a pawn. When he tells Boba that Boba just rolls his eyes.

“I love you, not ‘somebody better.’ I know you heard me the first time.”

It’s only after asking if Boba’s certain that Vader says “I love you” back, sitting in the copilot’s chair of the Slave I, exhausted. It had definitely been an eventful mission.


End file.
